Many people are now familiar with using the World Wide Web and other hyperlink-based communication systems. The World Wide Web has traditionally been a primarily text-based communication medium with a relatively high level of engagement and interaction with media viewers. Television, on the other hand, is a highly visual, primarily video-based communication medium, but is generally passive and not as interactive with media viewers. The present disclosure relates in general to interactive video applications, and in particular to a system and method for integrating interactive call-to-action, contextual application with videos.